


loving you is easy

by toofastforfreedom



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, They love each other so much, as always, happy and living their best life., so much, they are overly clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toofastforfreedom/pseuds/toofastforfreedom
Summary: waking up and falling asleep next to the person you love for the past four years.





	loving you is easy

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i'm back with fluff (and smut)
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

The birds chirped outside in the late summer sun, and the curtains in their room billowed in the breeze; the air breathed around them like magic and danced through their hair and skin, giving them goosebumps. It was a Sunday morning with the sun rays running down their spine, the sheets draped around their waist and Rose finger's stroking Luisa's hair.

“What time is it?” Luisa murmured half-asleep.

“Too early for you to be awake” Rose whispered, kissing softly her cheek from behind. “Go back to sleep, I'm not going anywhere.” She smiled, pressing a soft kiss against the hollow where her neck and shoulder met.

Luisa made a tiny noise, her head nuzzling into her pillow comfortably as Rose's fingers traveled down along the side of the brunette's body, starting from her jugular, running gently along her curves and tracing small circles on her exposed skin to her hip bone, peppering her shoulder with little kisses.

She slid a hand beneath the thin sheet, as she continued the soft touches on her warm skin; her fingertips dancing on her waist, her palms smoothing over her thighs, all so gentle, and loving and sweet, enjoying the warmth of Luisa's body pressed against her.

Rose kissed the nape of her neck, inhaling her essence before she sighed happily, closing her eyes slowly, burying her face in her neck as Luisa stirred, biting down on her lip to keep from giggling when her stomach twitched with the feeling of Rose's finger running circles over her belly.

The redhead paused the caresses, pushing herself up onto her elbow, bringing her fingers up to tuck a few strands of Luisa’s brown hair behind her ear with half-lidded eyes and a lazy grin.

“I thought you were sleeping.” She leaned down, whispering in her ear before biting her earlobe lightly

“You are not making it easy” a shaky moan managed to slip out of her lips as Rose kissed the soft spot behind her ear.

“Want me to stop, maybe?” She nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck, trailing her fingers along Luisa side again, absently caressing the underside of her breast, cupping it and squeezing gently.

Luisa made a sound of contentment, leaning into her touch as she closed her eyes. She reached down her hand to her own body to catch Rose's wrist, slowly turning it over to press a soft kiss on her pale skin.

“Why, are you tired already?” Luisa teased, her body rolling onto her left side so she was now facing Rose with a drowsy smile.

The redhead smiled and giggled, propping her head with her open palm as her arm rested on the soft pillow, gazing at Luisa.

The brunette looked beautiful, as beautiful as ever, with that light that Rose had seen the first night she met her, and she felt her heart turn over slowly in her chest. Her fingers stroked along Luisa's cheek, tracing the curve of her jaw as Luisa's hands drifted to Rose's hips, pulling their bodies closer together and basking in the scent of Rose's perfume with their lips only inches apart.

“I’m still waiting for my good morning kiss, you know…” Luisa murmured in a small, sweet voice against her lips, closing her eyes as her hand pressed flat against the small of Rose's back, enjoying the closeness of their bodies in the warmth of their bed.

Rose smiled, pecking the tip of her nose, as she pushed on Luisa's shoulder until she was on her back. She pulled the sheets down her still naked body and moved on top of Luisa, straddling her hips. Luisa's hands gripped her waist, tugging her close while Rose leaned down, her red hair falling in her face like a fire waterfall as she slid her fingers along Luisa's jaw softly, pulling her in for a light kiss.

“Good morning” Rose smirked, pressing another soft and small kiss as Luisa’s eyes opened slowly.

The brunette shaked her head, her hands moving all along her back, putting them on her neck to kiss Rose properly. The redhead smiled against her lips, kissing her back as Luisa’s tongue brushed against her bottom lip, begging to be let in. Rose parted her lips ever so slightly, brushing her thumb against her lover’s cheek, feeling her tongue against hers.

She gasped as Luisa pulled her closer, parting her lips even more for her girlfriend. Her kisses were so sweetly, so electric, so deliberated and so slowly that Rose always wanted more, so she deepened the kiss, sloppy this time, while Luisa put her hands on her thigh, tracing lines up and down, in circles as she tugged gently at Rose bottom lip with her teeth.

“Now, this is a good morning” Luisa teased, pecking her lips one last time with a warm and comforting kiss.

Rose chuckled, nuzzling her nose against her neck and kissing the junction between Luisa's neck and collarbone before she rolled off of Luisa and onto her side, Luisa's arm coming around her as the redhead rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, with her leg tangled with Luisa's and their fingers laced together, drawing their bodies in as close as they could get, like every morning since they came to this new place.

A comfortable silence settled over them, Rose listening to the soft sound of Luisa’s heartbeat as the brunette traced circles with her index finger against her skin. They loved these kind of lazy mornings spent lying in bed; somehow it felt like an infinite moment where they wanted to just stay in it forever.

“I can believe how different things are…” Luisa whispered, running her fingers through Rose's hair and along her back.

“I know” The redhead sighed, pressing a soft kiss on her chest. “And I love it.” She moved, now lying on top of Luisa, face to face, with their legs intertwining.

Luisa smiled, looking at Rose and brushing her fingers softly along her jaw, pulling her for a soft kiss, and even after all these years, Luisa’s heart still races flush with love every time she kisses the redhead

(and she still can't believe she's able to kiss her all the time,

whenever she wants)

Luisa pulled her lips away, slowly, letting Rose lean in forward and kiss her again. The two engaged in a couple of more soft kisses before Luisa smiled against Rose’s lips, slightly tilting her head to one side.

“And I love the fact that we don't have to be quiet anymore...”  Luisa winked playfully, biting her lower lip as she ran her hands down her back, giving her ass a little tap before she put her hands on her hips once more.

A quiet gasp slowly emitted from Rose's lips just as the corners of her lips curved into a little smirk at the feeling of Luisa's hands grabbing her hips, their bodies were now tightly flush upon one another. The mood seemed to shift slightly as Rose moved to straddle her hips again, leaning down to kiss Luisa while the brunette's fingers already were exploring her thighs up and down.

“You were pretty good at that” Rose whispered in her ear before nipping it, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

“You weren’t” Luisa teased, grinding up against her.

A soft moan came from her lips with the feeling of Rose's teeth rasp against her neck. She tilted her head to the side, giving Rose enough room to work with as her fingers slid into her hair, tugging gently. The redhead grinned when she heard the hitch of Luisa's breath as she sucked at the hollow of her throat, leaving a trail of bite marks as she went, nipping sharply at her collarbone.

“Well, I’m pretty good with my tongue” Rose said before licking Luisa's lips, smirking as she slowly opened her mouth for her.

“Yes, you are” Luisa breathed, sliding her hands down her back, pressing them on her side to pull her closer, trying to kiss her; her tongue slid into Rose’s mouth as she opened it slightly, her fingertips running from her collarbone to her belly button, tracing out the curves of her breast as she felt Luisa’s tongue enter her mouth.

The brunette brought Rose impossibly closer to herself by wrapping her arm around her girlfriend’s waist, deepening the kiss as small noises escaped Luisa’s mouth while Rose’s fingers were still drawning lazy figures on her skin. After what seemed forever, Rose broke the kiss flustered, pecking her lips one last time before pressing open-mouth kisses along her neck, her hands coming up to cup her breasts, feeling Luisa’s nipples harden at the touch.

The brunette closed her eyes, her mouth slightly open as Rose kissed down her neck to her collarbone and to her breast, her right hand slowly worked its way down past her breast to her stomach while her left hand remained busy stroking her nipple with her thumb.

“God, Rose” Luisa's breath caught in her throat, letting a small, barely audible moan slip past her lips when Rose's tongue brushed against her nipple twice, running her tongue along it before took it into her mouth, sucking gently.

Rose pulled off with a pop and smiled, shifting herself until she was in a more comfortable position, leaving small kisses between her breasts before licking a perfectly straight line from there to her other nipple, repeating the same actions with a grin. As her tongue circled her nipple, occasionally giving it a quick nip and swirling her tongue quickly around it, her hand on her stomach trailed down lower setting between her thighs, sliding her index between her folds a couple of times, soaking her finger.

Luisa was already so wet, moaning and spreading her legs even more for Rose. She tried to grind her hips upwards to get more contact, but the redhead just slid her hand down her thigh, looking up at her smirking while keeping licking around her nipple.

“Fuck, babe” She frustrated groan under her breath. “You are very talented with your tongue, I get it, but-”

“But?” Rose grinned, leaning down to kiss her hard, her hands between her thighs stroking them softly. “If you don’t like my teasing, then why are you moaning?” She whispered.

Rose hand started working between her legs, her fingers sliding easily, finding her clit and stroking in tiny, tight circles, Luisa arching against her hand. Both looked at each other as the room filled with Luisa's soft panting while Rose tried to hide her smile peppering small kisses on her neck, feeling Luisa tensing beneath her.

“Ro-” she moaned into Rose’s ear, shifting her hips against her hand to add a little more friction. “I know better places for your tongue to work” Luisa managed to say, the last word coming out as a moan.

Rose grinned, biting her lower lip and moving her head to look at Luisa in the eyes, dark for lust. The brunette quickly cupped her cheeks, pulling her for a deep kiss, with no finesse at all, as Rose moved her fingers from between her legs, to her stomach, to between their lips. The redhead pulled back just enough to let Luisa closed her lips on her two fingers to lick them as she started a long trail of open-mouth kisses down her body, Luisa's hands on her shoulders, guiding her girlfriend down, as the ache between her legs grew stronger.

Rose bit her hipbone before licking her own lips, hooking her hands around Luisa's legs and sliding them up her legs to wrap her hands around her thighs, as the brunette propped herself up on her elbows. The redhead started kissing her thighs, licking down before kissing it, never breaking eye contact with her girlfriend, who lost her fingers through that red hair.

“Fuck” Luisa sighed when Rose dragged her tongue up her length, tasting her wetness and spreading it up to her clit.

Luisa let out a drawn out moan, her fingers digging into her hair as Rose’s tongue pressed against her clit with slow strokes. She looked up at Luisa in pure desire, twirling her tongue around her clit and sucking it slowly between her lips, encouraged by Luisa's moans and by the rhythm of her hips, moving against her mouth.

“Ro- _oh_ -se” she moaned, arching up against her mouth as Rose flick her clit rapidly with her tongue, holding her hips in place and looking up with her eyes, winking as she rolled her tongue in a slow rhythm. “More, please” She trembled beneath her, her thigh muscles flexing when Rose closed her lips around her clit, kissing and sucking it gently, worshipping her so completely, so intensely.

Rose pulled up briefly making a pause to adjust her stance and working a hand free from her thighs. She leaned in again, settling comfortably between her legs, teasing at her entrance with just the tip of her fingers.

“ _Please,_ don’t stop now” She begged, her hips rising against her mouth, and Rose conceded.

She slid two fingers through Luisa’s slick folds, plunging her middle finger inside, thrusting slowly, curling it slightly, fucking her nice and slowly. Her tongue flicking against her clit at the same time.

Her tongue's pressure started to increase, as well the speed of her fingers, curling and raking against sensitive walls. Her fingers pumped faster, causing her moans to become more frequent, brushing her clit roughly with her tongue as Luisa teetering on the edge, arching her chest and rolling her hips desperately.

“I’m so close, babe” She clutched at the sheets as moans left her lips while Rose started moving her fingers deep inside and slowly, pulling out in a steady, slow rhythm, her tongue moving in flat strokes now as Luisa’s thighs started pressing against the side of her head grinding down on her face even more as her body spasmed in response.

“Hold it, baby” She said, flicking her tongue once more before licking her own lips and tasting Luisa in them. “For me, please.” She leaned in again as Luisa clenched her thighs, holding the wave of pleasure back with a whine.

Rose added a third finger, grazing her teeth against her clit as she pushed deeper inside of her picking up the pace as she curled her fingers slightly. Luisa muscles started to clench around her fingers, her body beginning to shake feeling closer to orgasm.

“ _Please_ ” She couldn't take it any longer, trembling under her touches as her hips jerked up into her mouth, her thighs taut while Rose insisted on drawing this all out.

“Come for me” She smirked as she quicken her thrusts against her clit.

Luisa’s body stiffened, letting out a loud moan as she came, tugging on Rose's hair as the redhead kept fucking her slowly and licking at her center until every last drop, gradually coming to a stop, looking up at Luisa and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, climbing back up her body.

“I love you” Luisa whispered, still panting, her arms wrapping around Rose’s neck, pulling her in for a deep, rough kiss.

 “You love me or you love my skilled tongue?” Rose teased, brushing her fingers around her jaw lifting her chin up and pecking her lips a few times before pulling away completely, resting her forehead against hers, enjoying the sensation of their bodies flush together

“I love you, you idiot” Luisa said, giving her butt a light slap, biting down on her lip, keeping herself from smiling too much as Rose giggled all giddy like a schoolgirl. She cupped her cheeks, squeezing them gently as Rose pouted, scowling playfully at the brunette as she squished her cheeks.

Luisa pulled her down, peppering her face with soft kisses, before pecking her lips repeatedly.

“I’m so happy” The brunette whispered against her lips, raising her hands to brush away a few loose strands of red hair behind her ear. “You make me happy, Rose.” She said, looking directly into her eyes, her hands sliding to the back of her head, pulling her for a slow kiss, their bodies pressed together, their hearts so full of love.

“And I think this is the happiest I have ever been” She whispered, breaking the kiss but lingered over her lips.

And Rose feels the same, because, Luisa has made her a better person; because, what she feels when she kiss her, feels so much bigger than love; because her life feels endless waking up next to Luisa every morning, and because this is the happiest she has ever been, too.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are always very welcome!
> 
> thank you all for reading, i love all of you beautiful people xx


End file.
